Secretos de una academia
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Secretos, secretos y más secretos. Era lo único que podría decirse había en esa academia, claro todo ligado por un favor, y dos chicos tendrán que aguantarse y hacer de su vida un circo solo por el simple hecho de querer ver la felicidad en la cara de sus dos amigos / One-shot dedicado a Rox Siniestra


**¡Hola a todos!, bueno, antes de comenzar con el Fanfic le daré las gracias a mi amiga Rox Siniestra por haberme hecho la tarea de español XD si, este Fanfic esta totalmente dedicado a ella como forma de agradecimiento por su humildad al haberme hecho la tarea, a pesar de estar en la otra punta Latinoamericana, esa tarea era demasiado difícil para mi, escribir una historia, imposible, pensaran ustedes: "¿siempre publicando cosas en Fanfiction y no puede hacer una para su tarea de español?" pues no XD así que se lo agradezco a ella, y esto si salió de mi cabecita jeje**

**Bueno, ¡Bakugan no me pertenece!**

**Secretos de una academia**

"_**No hay nada escondido entre el Cielo y la Tierra... tarde o temprano las cosas salen a flote"**_

- haber si entendimos – decían una castaña y un chico de cabello verde - ¿te gusta Rocío?

De inmediato la persona que les estaba hablando los callo con una mueca de desagrado, aunque su rostro teñido en su totalidad de un tono carmesí demostrara lo contrario, la castaña lo miro como si acabara de decir la mentira más grande de este planeta, mientras que el chico de cabello verde contenía las ganas de reírse de su compañero, sin saber que hacer había acudido a la ayuda de ellos dos, aunque en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo, sabia que les iba a parecer una idea estúpida, aun así había decidido arriesgarse a probar con la confianza de ellos dos y pedirles el gran favor de que le ayudaran a tener una cita con la chica, lo que en ese momento no estaba saliendo muy bien

- no se tu – siguió hablando la castaña – pero si la quieres invitar a salir no deberíamos decírselo nosotros

- ¡no quiero que ustedes se lo digan Kazehaya!

- ¿tu lo entiendes? – pregunto la chica a su compañero –

- realmente no se… ni siquiera porque estoy aquí

- tu estas aquí Ace – procedió a explicar – porque necesito que cambiemos de pareja en el proyecto

- entiendo – dijo Ace – quieres que Mino sea mi compañera para que tu puedes estar con Roció

- ¡exacto! – suspiro el chico aliviado –

- hay un problema – los desilusionó Mino – el profesor de química no va a querer cambiarnos

- aquí es donde entras tu – sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo – eres la mejor, estoy seguro de que si se lo pides lo hará

- no estoy muy segura de hacer esto

- te comprare el videojuego que tanto quieres

- ¡esta bien, buscare al profesor!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grupo de cinco chicos iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la institución, pasándose entre ellos una pelota de baloncesto sin cuidado alguno, rebotándola en el piso y en algunas paredes, golpeando de vez en cuando otros estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, entre ellos hablaban animadamente y también como si estuvieran buscando a alguien, uno de los chicos diviso una persona a lo lejos y llamo la atención de los demás, los cuales se acercaron disimuladamente, escondiéndose detrás de una pared

- ¿Quién lo supondría? – decía una voz de chica - ¡a Shadow le gusta Rocío!

Al instante todos los chicos gritaron como si se encontraran en una película de terror, se lanzaron miradas asustados entre todos mientras que la chica se dirigía hacia ellos para saber que estaba sucediendo, al acercase dedujo que la habían escuchado haciendo que ella también se asustara

- ¡por eso Shadow actuaba tan raro!

- ¡cállate Hydron! – gritaba Mino – no necesitamos que todos lo sepan

- pero… no es normal

- ¿Qué a Shadow le guste alguien? – pregunto Ace – es muy normal Keith

- ¡no cuando se trata de Rocío! – grito Gus –

- ¡oigan, que tiene de malo! – defendió la chica –

- bueno… nada – repuso Volt – pero no podemos dejar que comiencen una relación ahora

- ¿Por qué? – dijeron Mino y Ace a la vez –

- verán – explicaba Lynk – en unos días es la final de baloncesto, si Shadow consigue novia nunca ganaremos

- ¡ay, que estupidez! – grito Mino asustando a todos - ¡tiene que haber otra forma!

- la hay – se miraron entre todos – podemos dejar que hagas lo que quieras con él, con una condición

- ¿Cuál? – rodo los ojos la chica –

Miraron hacia todas partes y se acercaron más a ella

- queremos que Dan entre al equipo

- ¿Qué? ¿Dan? ¿Daniel Kuso? – preguntaban incrédulos –

- si él – decían en grupo - ¡es muy bueno jugando! Pero no le agradamos, por eso no entra al equipo

- ¿y que quieren que yo haga?

- ¡convéncelo y dejamos que hagas lo que quieras con Shadow!

- de acuerdo… le pediré el favor a…

- ¡no! – volvieron a gritar – nadie debe saberlo, es un secreto

- esta bien, yo lo convenzo

- gracias, al medio día en las canchas

Los chicos se fueron caminando, riendo por la noticia de su amigo y entusiasmados por tener a un posible nuevo integrante en el equipo, por su parte Mino y Ace retornaron su camino hacia el salón de química, para lograr por lo menos su primer cometido y según ellos el mas importante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras pasar por una maquina expendedora para comprar una bebida, los dos chicos retornaron a sus labores, la academia estaba rara ese día, o bueno, a su parecer, pasaron por un salón en donde se escucharon algunos gritos y sollozos, asomaron su cabeza por la puerta del lugar encontrándose a Dan y al profesor de ingles alegando algunas cosas, los chicos se quedaron a observar hasta que se dieron cuenta que Dan necesitaba un tutor si quería pasar la materia, los dos se miraron asustados y se dispusieron a salir de ahí

- ¡Daniel quieres perder ingles!

- ¡no! Pero no necesito un tutor

- ¡es la forma mas fácil de que aprenda!

- ¿puedo escoger a quien quiera? – el profesor solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia –

El chico castaño se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que recodo a alguien, salió del salón y para su suerte aquella persona caminaba por el fondo del corredor caminando como si escapara de algo, corrió detrás de ella tomándola por un brazo recibiendo un leve gruñido de parte de ella

- no te ayudare en ingles – dijo Mino mirándolo seriamente –

- ¡por favor! Eres la única que sabe ingles en la academia

- claro que no – contradijo Ace – Fabia también sabe

Mino sonrió ampliamente ante la ocurrencia de su mejor amigo, por otro lado Dan lo miraba como si acabara de invocar al demonio hecho persona, ninguno de los dos entendió que pasaba hasta que Dan balbuceo algo de preferir perder ingles, ni a Ace ni a Mino les importo hasta que recordaron que los estudiantes que perdían materias no podían pertenecer a ningún club deportivo, los dos detuvieron a Dan para hablar con él otra vez

- ¿Por qué no quieres que Fabia te enseñe ingles?

- no me agrada mucho… me da miedo

- ¿ah, solo eso?

- y… ¿prometen guardar un secreto?

- si claro – dijeron sin más –

- el otro día… creo que la vi matando una ardilla en el jardín

- ¿¡que!?

- ¡chicos me da miedo que me mate a mi!

- dejanos hablar con ella

- ¡muchas gracias!

Dan salió corriendo a informar al profesor de ingles que ya tenia tutor, y de nuevo Mino y Ace se desviaban de su objetivo principal para el nuevo asunto que se les había presentado, rogando al cielo para que eso de los favores y los secretos acabara pronto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la terraza del edificio de la institución se encontraba Fabia, mirando hacia el cielo con rostro de querer dormir un rato, la oxidada puerta del lugar se abrió con un sonido tenebroso y por esta entraron Mino que a su espalda traía a Ace aun más asustado que ella, la castaña se acerco rápidamente a la de cabello azul, Fabia por su lado la veía entre confundida e impresionada

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto –

- bueno – dijo Mino – necesito que me hagas un favor

- ¿ah si, cual?

- veras – comenzó Ace – Dan necesita un tutor de ingles, y ya que tu sabes nos preguntamos si tu podrías hacerlo

- ¿y por que no vino él a preguntarme?

- le das miedo – dijo Mino - ¿aceptaras o no?

- seguro – los dos sonrieron – con una condición

- ¿Cuál? – borraron sus sonrisas –

- quiero la playera del club de atletismo de Shun

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los dos confundidos –

- les revelare un secreto – dijo Fabia – me gusta verlo correr todos los días sin que se de cuenta, solo quiero su playera de recuerdo

- ¿y ayudaras a Dan de verdad?

- lo he prometido, no soy falta de palabra

- esta bien – suspiraron los dos –

Salieron de la terraza del lugar dejando a Fabia sola, y después ir a buscar a Shun para, de algún modo negociar esa playera que sinceramente no tenían la menor idea de cómo conseguir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- no me gusta esta idea

Dijo Mino con miedo y pena de estar en el vestuario de los chicos, con Ace a su lado buscando en el casillero de Shun su playera de atletismo, la idea original era robarla de su maleta, pero algunos chicos les informaron que los del equipo de atletismo guardaban sus cosas en los vestidores, cosa que ponía muy nervioso a los dos

- ¿que hacen los dos?

- ¡ACE! - grito Mino tirándose encima de él –

- Mino, ¿estas loca? ¡Solo es Anubias!

- aun así - dijo el peliblanco - Mino es una chica, no debería estar aquí

- ¿que vale tu silencio? - le pregunto Ace –

- si de eso se trata - sonrió Anubias - Runo esta vendiendo cupcakes

- ¿eso que tiene que ver? - preguntaron los dos –

- les diré un secreto, olvide el cumpleaños de mi novia, Sellon me matara sino hago algo

- ¿olvidaste el cumpleaños de Sellon?

- si - Anubias busco en sus bolsillos algo de dinero - así que si quieren que Shun no se entere de esto, cómprenlos

Los dos lo miraron aceptando, tomaron la playera de Shun y el dinero de Anubias y salieron del lugar en busca de Runo, los dos corrieron por toda la academia, solo esperaban que ella no les pidiera mas favores

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las tantas mesas del jardín de la academia, se encontraba Runo escuchando música en su reproductor, y al sentir un leve movimiento en su brazo derecho se quito los audífonos, vio a sus amigos algo angustiados por lo que se preocupo un poco, los dos buscaron en sus bolsillos el dinero que Anubias les había dado y se lo entregaron a la chica

- ¿y esto para que?

- queremos unos cupcakes

- ah, con mucho gusto se los daría

- gracias al...

- pero, el profesor de ciencias sociales me los quito

- ¡ay, no puede ser! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo –

- se supone que no puedo decirlo – hablo Runo - pero me los quito porque lucia algo preocupado, dijo algo de un trabajo escolar, pero no le entendí

- déjame adivinar - frunció el ceño Mino - ¡es un secreto!

- exacto, si me ayudan a recuperarlos con mucho gusto les venderé algunos

- si no hay de otra - suspiraron los dos –

Se marcharon al salón de ciencias sociales ya sin ánimos de querer hacer nada, preferían escapar una semana y que todo el mundo se calmara con eso de los secretos y los favores, ya estaban cansados de caminar y caminar sin rumbo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro del salón de ciencias sociales se escuchaban algunas exclamaciones y algunas maldiciones lanzadas al aire, los chicos ya sin importarles nada entraron y se resistieron a los regaños del profesor por entrar sin permiso, los dos se pararon al frente de él mirándolo seriamente haciendo que el adulto se calmara

- ¿sucede algo chicos? - pregunto el hombre –

- nos preguntábamos si le sucedía algo a usted

- no es nada importante - no supo mentir el hombre –

- ¿entonces nos devuelve los cupcakes de Runo?

- no, tengo otras cosas que hacer, ahora estoy muy ocupado

- ¡entonces si tiene algo! ¿Que tiene que hacer? - el hombre los miro rendido –

- el director quiere que haga un mural con el mapa del mundo en este salón, pero soy malo dibujando y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso

- ¿entonces por que simplemente no contratan a alguien?

- este proyecto mural es secreto, nadie se debe de enterar

- ¿y nos lo esta contando porque...?

- ¿son amigos de la señorita Gehabich, no?

- si - dijeron los dos - ¿por que?

- verán, ella es muy buena artista, me preguntaba si haría el mural por mi

- tendríamos que preguntarle, pero no creemos que se niegue

- muchas gracias, si acepta devolveré los cupcakes de Misaki

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron del lugar para buscar a Alice, la cual por algunos chicos que la habían visto se dieron cuenta que estaba en la biblioteca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se les había olvidado que la biblioteca tenia un tamaño considerable, grandes estanterías por todos lados, pasadizos sin fin y hasta producía miedo, pero si le ponían un poco de lógica, Alice obviamente tenia que estar en la sección de arte, los dos chicos se dirigieron a ese lugar pero no se encontraron con la chica, se miraron entre si confundidos, los dos buscaron a los alrededores e increíblemente estaba ahí, pero en otra sección, se acercaron a ella y la vieron leyendo en la sección de deporte

- ¿razón especifica por la que leas de deporte? - pregunto Mino asustando a Alice –

- no, para nada - contesto nerviosa la pelinaranja –

- que bueno - siguió Ace - necesitamos que nos ayudes con un proyecto artístico

- un proyecto, seguro - sonrió la chica - ¿que necesitan?

- que pintes un mural del mapa del mundo en el salón de sociales

- ¡me encantan estas cosas! ¿Tendría que hablar con el profesor?

- él te lo esta pidiendo, gracias por aceptar Alice, y por ser la única que no nos pidió nada

- ¿los demás les estaban pidiendo cosas? Bueno... Si lo mencionan así...

- Ali... Alice... ¿Nos pedirás algo?

- si... Quiero algo... ¡Pero es una cosa pequeña!

- bueno... Si es pequeña...

- ¡gracias! Pues verán, quiero una cita con Shun

- ah bue... ¿¡Que!?

Los dos chicos se miraron impresionados entre si mientras Alice los miraba suplicantes, ¿que se supone que podían hacer? Alice ya había aceptado pintar el mural, y con la carita de perrito que les estaba haciendo no se podían reusar, los dos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de la biblioteca a buscar a Kazami

- ¿Cuál es el secreto en todo esto? – preguntaron los dos –

- ¿el secreto?... oh bueno, podría ser que él me gusta – dijo calmadamente asustando a los dos chicos –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No fue demasiado difícil encontrar al chico considerando que hacia parte del equipo de atletismo, Mino y Ace se acercaron a la pista esperando a que el ninja terminara de dar una vuelta de calentamiento, al terminarla se acerco a los dos chicos saludándolos animadamente, algo agitado y tomando gran cantidad de liquido

- ¿es legal que los ninjas estén en el equipo de atletismo?

- el entrenador dice que no importa – les respondió el de cabello oscuro –

- que tema tan entretenido – dijo Ace – por ello, tendrás una cita con Alice

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Shun –

- lo que quiere decir, es que ella quiere una cita contigo, ¿aceptarías?

- ¿con Alice? ¡Por supuesto! – dijo alegre y sonriendo abiertamente –

- ¿Por qué la felicidad? – preguntaron los dos –

- les diré un secreto – hablo él – ella me gusta

- ¡que lindo! – chillo la chica – por lo menos no le incomodara

- tengo un problema – siguió Shun – no puedo faltar a mi trabajo, necesito que Ace me reemplace

- de acuerdo – acepto el chico – pero tendría que pedirle un favor a Mino

- ¿Qué seria? – decía la chica incrédula –

- que pases el fin de semana conmigo

- esta bien, ¿Cuál es el secreto en todo esto?

- ¿secreto? Puede ser que me gustes

El chico sonrió mientras se alejaba del lugar, por otro lado Mino corrió hacia él sin creerse lo que había dicho, aunque sin haber respondido a aquello, Shun por su parte se dispuso en ir a la biblioteca para confirmar su cita con Alice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas se dieron como un domino, Shun y Alice confirmaron su cita para el siguiente día, después de eso los dos se dirigieron al salón de ciencias sociales para dialogar acerca del mural con el profesor, una vez arreglado ese asunto el hombre devolvió los cupcakes de Runo, la chica se los dio a Mino y Ace, los cuales se los entregaron a Anubias, Sellon lo dejo vivir un día más porque según ella estaban deliciosos, Anubias prometió no decir nada acerca de la playera de Shun, media hora mas tarde el chico preguntaba por toda la academia si la habían visto, por otro lado Fabia sonreía feliz de la vida al recibir la playera del chico, mientras que Dan a su lado estudiaba como nunca ingles por miedo a que Fabia le hiciera algo, mas tarde una vez terminada su tutoría se fue hacia el campo de baloncesto a jugar con su nuevo equipo deportivo, y como el grupo de chicos había prometido decidieron dejar a Shadow en paz

Tras aclarados todos los asuntos, los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia el salón de química, el profesor sin poner ninguna condición ni contar algún secreto acepto rápidamente, los dos salieron suspirando aliviados, por fin sentían que tenían un momento de tranquilidad

Iban caminando por un pasillo cuando se abrió una puerta, de esta salió Gene Simmons con su típica cara pintada de negro y blanco, con la ropa que utilizaba en esa época, su cabello alborotado y un bajo en su espalda

- es… es… - balbuceaba Ace –

- ¡el de KISS! – grito Mino corriendo hacia él –

Y como si fuera cámara lenta, corrió lo más lento posible, lanzándose hacia él y abrazándolo como posesa

- idiota, soy Shadow – dijo el chico quitándosela de encima –

- pero… pero… la ropa… tu lengua… ¡oh que asco tu lengua!

- ¿¡que!? ¡Se que tienes envidia de que no la tengas como la mía! – grito ofendido para segundos después reírse como maniático y sacar su lengua de manera extraña –

- me perturba que hagas eso – reclamo Mino –

- por cierto – dejo de lado Ace - ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

- por nada en especial – dijo Shadow sonrojado –

- ¡que mentiroso! – grito una chica saliendo del salón – dijiste que te lo pondrías solo si me hacia feliz

- ¿Rocío? ¡Esto se puso bueno! – decía Ace sonriendo abiertamente –

- ¿eso quieres decir que no me querías tanto como decías? – sollozo la chica –

- amor, yo te quiero mas de lo que crees

- ¿¡Amor!? – grito Mino –

- ¿¡Shadow siendo tierno!? – complemento Ace –

- ¡claro! Es el novio más tierno que cualquiera quisiera tener – dijo Rocío –

- ¿¡Novio!? – ahora gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo –

- ¡Tenían razón! – dijo Shadow – ¡solo tenia que decírselo por mi mismo, ustedes son unos lentos chicos, espere casi dos horas por ustedes!

- ¡sabes todo lo que nos toco hacer por ti! – gritaron los dos –

- no – alzo los hombros – pero estoy seguro de que la pasaron bien, agradézcanme después

Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Shadow besar a Rocío y caminar de la mano con ella, dedicándose tiernas palabras y sonrisas mutuas

- creo que de verdad se enamoro – dijeron los dos sonriendo incómodamente –


End file.
